GTA IV: John Smith's Story
by GTAIVGOTY2008
Summary: An epic story of murder.
1. Chapter 1: Bloody Murder

Chapter 1: Bloody Murder

john smith was a lonely man living in broker, liberty city. he worked at clucking bells and made chicken for people to eat but it wasn't really chicken it was horse testicles, the secret ingredient.

it was a cold morning of january 18, 2009 and john smith was in his grey uranus headed to work at clucking bells. he came up to a red light and stopped.

"boy i hope this light turns green soon" said john smith.

a guy behind john smiths car started honking his horn at john smith and then crashed into the back of his car.

"damn it. how come every time i wait at red lights do people crash into the back of my uranus. i hate this city" yelled john smith loudly.

then the light turned green and john smith's car kept driving, even though the bumper was dented now. john smith came to an intersection and all the cars were lined up waiting even though the light was green.

"why does everyone at this intersection stop at green light and go at red light?" wondered john smith.

john smith honked his car horn and all the pedestrians on the street started running and screaming.

"why do people always run away and screaming when i honk my car horn" wondered john smith again.

john smith was almost at work now and he drove his grey uranus up to work now. he parked outside clucking bells and went inside and got into his uniform and went behind the counter and served people chicken that was actually horse testicles and made food and served more people and went to the bathroom and washed his hands and served more people and then left.

john smith got back into his grey uranus car after a long day of hard work. he pulled out in his car and started driving home. the sun was going down and the city's skyline looked very pretty even though some of the skyscrapers kept popping in and out of view because of the draw distance.

"liberty city is the best city in the world. the only one i can think of that is better is new york city" said john smith admirably.

john smiths cell phone started ringing its ringtone that was the GTA III pager sound because GTA III was john smith's favorite GTA game and his cell phone wallpaper was the clucking bells one. he answered his phone and said hello.

"hello" said john smith into his phone.

"hello john smith, this is your girlfriend joanne smith calling you" said joanne smith into her phone that also had the GTA III pager ringtone but had the burger shot wallpaper and not the clucking bells one because joanne smith liked burger shot better than clucking bells.

"oh hi joanne smith" said john smith.

"i need you to come quick, i have a big problem" said joanne smith.

"what is wrong, sugar plum" said john smith.

"i think some man followed me home from work and he's outside my apartment trying to break in" said joanne smith in a nervous voice.

"men follow you home all the time because your titties are out at work" said john smith.

"but this time he has a gun and the baseball bat" said joanne smith.

"don't worry, i'll be right over and teach him a lesson with my pumped action shotgun" said john smith.

"oh, thank you" said joanne smith.

"no problem" said john smith.

"i love you" said joanne smith.

"i love you, too" said john smith.

"bye" said joanne smith.

"bye" said john smith.

john smith hung up his phone and quick made a u turn to head to his girlfriends house in south bohan. he quickly rushed north on the big avenue in dukes and then turned left and got onto the bridge that goes to bohan. he didn't stop for the toll booths because he was rushing fast. he got a one star wanted level but it went away fast.

john smith just arrived in south bohan to his girlfriend's house. her house was the one with that guy that's always outside holding a bible saying stuff real loud. john smith likes to kill that guy every time he sees him but this time he was in a fast rush so he didn't kill him this time.

once inside the building, john smith rushed to the top floor where his girlfriend's apartment was. he didnt see no man with a gun and the baseball bat outside her door. he knocked on the door. there was no answer.

"joanne smith its me john smith your boyfriend, not the guy with a gun and the baseball bat, please open up and let me in, I'm here to protect you" john smith said to joanne smith at the door.

once again there was no answer. so john smith walked against her door and it pushed open automatically. when he was inside he screamed bloody murder at the sight he saw. the sight was a bloody murder literally....

....TO BE CONTINUED....


	2. Chapter 2: Scene of the Crime

Chapter 2: Scene of the Crime

john smith threw up vomit out of his mouth three times at the greusome sight his eyes saw in his girlfriend joanne smith's apartment in south bohan. her body was shot in the face with a gun and beaten and bruised with the baseball bat. there was blood everywhere and it was a very bloody sight.

"oh no" john said and then vomited again.

he vomited on joanne smith's body a few times.

"noooo, joanne, if only i was quicker!" yelled john smith very loudly and then he vomited again.

then john smith noticed the window was smashed in.

"they came through the window, they must have" yelled john smith.

john smith vomited out of the window when he was looking out of it and he noticed a ladder was going up to the window. and he leaned more over the window sill and saw a body laying at the bottom of the ladder. and he leaned more over the window sill and saw bloody fingerprints going all the way down the ladder. and he leaned more over the window sill and he fell out of the window sill.

"aaaaaah" said john smith as he fell out of the window.

john smith landed on top of the body at the bottom of the ladder and it cushioned his fall. john smith looked at the body.

"could this be the body of my girlfriend joanne smith's killer?" wondered john smith to himself.

he turned the body over and recognized the body immediately. it was the body of joanne smith's next door neighbor, mark smith. he must have heard the gunshots and came to check on joanne smith and found her shot in the face with a gun and beaten and bruised with the baseball bat and then noticed the window was smashed open, and then noticed there was a ladder at the window, and then leaned out the window and fell out and landed at the bottom of the ladder dead.

"boy i sure am lucky this body was here to cushion my fall" said john smith.

then john smith heard a noise above him and then a scream. he looked up and a body was falling out of the window.

"oh no" said john smith, as he looked at the body falling out of the window.

the body landed on john smith. john smith's body cushioned the other body's fall. the other body got up off of john smith's body.

"boy i sure am lucky these two bodies were here to cushion my fall" said barack smith, the LCPD officer.

john smith's body lie motionless on the ground....

....TO BE CONTINUED....


	3. Chapter 3: Foot Chase

Chapter 3: Foot Chase

john smith woke up out of his daze and the suns bright rays shined brightly in john smith's face and eyes. john smith stood up and got a cramp in his leg but it went away then. john smith's eyes looked over toward a dark alleyway and saw a shadow quickly move away.

"the killer" yelled john smith.

john smith rushed toward the alleyway running as fast as his feet and legs could run. john smith entered the dark alleyway and saw it was just a dead end. john smith noticed a homeless guy sitting in the corner of the dark alleyway eating out of garbage cans.

"hey mister homeless man, did you see someone run through this alleyway just a minute ago?" asked john smith to the homeless guy.

"no i did not see anyone come through here. good day sir" said the homeless man.

john smith sighed and looked around but no killer was to be found. then john smith noticed the homeless guy had blood all over his homeless people clothing.

"hey, how did that blood get on your homeless people clothing" asked john smith to the homeless guy.

"i got a papercut" said the homeless guy.

"how?" asked john smith in response.

"from the paper that i eat because i'm homeless and don't have money to buy food so i eat construction paper and toilet paper" said the homeless guy.

"oh, i see, sorry to have bothered your business" said john smith.

john smith was just about to walk away when his eyes noticed a gun and the baseball bat laying next to the homeless guy.

"hey, where did you get a gun and the baseball bat from?" asked john smith to the homeless guy.

"i got them by using weapons cheat codes" said the homeless guy.

"oh ok" said john smith.

john smith's mind now knew the homeless guy was the killer and john smith's mind was planning things. john smith's mind decided to pull out john smith's knife and stab the homeless guy in the brain and head. but the homeless guy's mind knew john smith's mind knew that the homeless guy was the killer of john smith's girlfriend, joanne smith.

"hey john smith" said the homeless guy.

john smith turned around and got hit with the baseball bat right to his facial features. blood came out of john smith's face and the homeless guy took off running. john smith pulled out his knife and gave chase.

"get back here homeless guy, i know you killed joanne smith" said john smith and he was panting like a dog from exercising and running.

"you'll never catch me, mwahaha, by the way my name's jack smith" said the homeless guy who was also panting and collapsed lungs.

the chase went out into the street. jack smith ran across the street with john smith close behind chasing him. john smith got bumped by a car when crossing the street and he started stumbling and he didn't stop stumbling like he was drunk even though john smith was pushing the left analog stick in every direction. then finally he stopped stumbling and started chasing jack smith again.

jack smith now had a considerable lead on john smith, but john smith didn't give up. jack smith climbed up the staircase to the above ground subway station. john smith went up the stairs too but instead of just running up he jumped up because the stairs climbing animation was too slow.

suddenly john smith had a lucky break because jack smith tripped and fell. jack smith was quick to get back on his feet but john smith caught up to him and gave him a punch in his face because he had dropped his knife jumping up the stairs so he couldn't stab him he had to punch him.

the fight was on and john smith had all the moves. jack smith tried to punch john smith, but john smith pushed the A button and he ducked the punch and then did a counter move that kicked jack smith onto his back.

"die murderer" yelled john smith at the top of his chest and lungs.

then suddenly jack smith pulled out a knife and stabbed john smith in the ear and eye. john smith stumbled back and jack smith took off running again.

"you peanut butter cup face!" yelled john smith again at the top of his chest and lungs and the chase was on again.

jack smith ran back down the stairs back down to street level. again john smith had to jump on the stairs because his going down stairs animations were too slow too. john smith caught up to jack smith again and punched him. then the sirens went and the lights flashed. the police saw him punch jack smith.

"you'll be wearing your balls for earrings" said the cop that started chasing john smith who was chasing jack smith.

the foot pursuit went on for a while and it was getting dark and rainy out. now there were two cops chasing john smith and jack smith, one was overweight and fat and the other one was normal weight and not fat. the fat cop ran out of breath so he stopped chasing john smith and jack smith and started eating a donut and then he ordered a hot dog from a hot dog stand but he bumped into the hot dog stand and the lights on it went out and all the condiments fell off and the umbrella fell down.

the other cop who was still chasing john smith and jack smith was now closing in on john smith and jack smith.

"i have visual on the asshole" said the cop to john smith and john smith was offended because he's not an asshole, he's actually a pretty good guy.

then suddenly when john smith thought he was caught a police cruiser came speeding up and it ran over the cop that was chasing john smith and killed him.

"that makes me happy" said john smith to himself but then his mind remembered what he was doing; chasing jack smith!

suddenly jack smith ran up to a parked comet and smashed in the window with his elbow and got in and hotwired it and took off. john smith had to think quick. there were no other cars around to grand theft auto so he quick took out his phone and spawned a FIB Buffalo.

john smith got in a FIB Buffalo and sped off, in hot pursuit of jack smith....

....TO BE CONTINUED....


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Pursuit

Chapter 4: Hot Pursuit

jack smith's comet was going very fast down the road and it turned fast. john smith's FIB Buffalo could barely keep up because it wasn't as fast.

"i will avenge your death, joanne smith" said john smith to himself.

jack smith drove his comet off of a ramp and went sky high into the air and sky. john smith's FIB Buffalo went off the ramp too and the camera slowed down in slow motion because it was a stunt jump. john smith's car then landed and the jump wasn't good enough, but it had already been completed before.

jack smith sped down an alleyway and did some real groovy moves so he didn't crash. unfortunately, john smith's car driving skills were not as good and he hit a tree and he went flying out of the windshield. john smith quickly got back up and got back in his FIB Buffalo and started driving again chasing after jack smith again.

"this city is getting on my nerves" said john smith angrily.

jack smith was laughing in his comet because he looked into his rear view mirror and saw john smith fly out of his FIB Buffalo's windshield and this amused jack smith so that's why he was laughing.

john smith could see jack smith laughing and he got fumed and angry and mad. so john smith bust out the window with his elbow and started shooting bullets from an uzi at jack smith's comet. one of jack smith's comet's wheels went flat from the uzi bullets and suddenly jack smith was ridin' rimz.

jack smith's car starting swerving all over the road because he was ridin' rimz so jack smith thought quick and elbowed his windshield out too and then cooked a grenade and then dropped it when he heard the beeping sound.

"oh no" said john smith.

the cooked grenade blew up a few yards from john smith's FIB Buffalo and john smith's FIB Buffalo went spinning through the air flipping and spinning. it landed upside down on its roof on the sidewalk with fire shooting out from under the hood and the two back tires. john smith quickly got out of the vehicle and starting running away. the FIB Buffalo blew up.

"noooo" yelled john smith in tears as he watched the comet speed off into the distance and then it disappeared because it went past the draw distance....

....TO BE CONTINUED....


	5. Chapter 5: Hot Pursuit, Chapter 2

Chapter 5: Hot Pursuit, Chapter 2

tears streamed down john smith's cheek bones because he was sad and crying.

"jack smith can't get away, i'll never get to avenge joanne smith's death, noooo!" yelled john smith.

john smith sat on the ground crying and weeping like a little girl and then his phone started ringing so he took it out. john smith's phone asked him if he wanted to retry the mission so he pushed the A button on Xbox 360, or the X button on PS3.

suddenly, john smith was back in his FIB Buffalo again and was in hot pursuit of jack smith again.

"yes!" yelled john smith at the top of his lungs and chest.

jack smith smashed the window out again and shot with his uzi again and the uzi bullets didn't go into the wheels this time but they went onto other parts of the comet car and so it started fuming black smoke and then fire started coming out of its hood and engines and back tires again.

jack smith panicked and bailed out of the car. his body went rolling a long way until it stopped.

"hahahaha" yelled john smith as he drove toward jack smith ready to run him over.

but jack smith pulled out an RPG launcher out of his pocket and fired it at john smith's FIB Buffalo. john smith was lucky though and the rocket skipped off the road and went right under john smith's FIB Buffalo without harming it.

but then jack smith fired another RPG out of his RPG launcher and this one exploded right next to john smith's FIB Buffalo and sent it flipping and spinning through the air and then it landed upside down on its roof with fire shooting out of its hood and back tires. john smith quickly got out of the FIB Buffalo and ran away from it and then it blew up in fire and flames and smoke.

john smith quickly called the fire department with his phone and then the fire department came in a fire truck and they pulled up next to the flaming car and got out of their fire truck.

"another prank call" said one of the firefighters.

then the firefighters walked back to get into their truck again and drive off again but one of them bumped into the flaming FIB Buffalo and he lit on fire and started stop drop and rolling on the ground but it didn't work and he burned to death in agonizing pain and he was screaming too.

then jack smith took off on feet again running again on his feet. john smith followed him and took out his pumped action shotgun from his pocket.

"take this, son" said john smith like a hip hop man.

john smith fired his pumped action shotgun and pumped action shotgun bullets went flying out from it and they hit jack smith's leg but he stumbled and kept running.

"damn he must be wearing armor" yelled john smith.

"i am" yelled jack smith.

"damn" yelled john smith.

at this point, both john smith and jack smith had their clothes covered in blood because they were shooting bullets at each other for a while there. then they stopped shooting bullets at each other and the blood stayed.

john smith was sprinting for so long that he ran out of sprint and had to start jogging but jack smith was still able to keep sprinting so he gained a lead over john smith. jack smith had such a big lead over john smith so he stopped at a hot dog stand and bought a hot dog and ate it and it healed his health and made the blood stains go away from on his clothing.

john smith was able to catch up to jack smith because jack smith stopped for a hot dog so now they were close together again and john smith could sprint again, but so could jack smith too. jack smith quickly hopped onto a parked PCJ-600 and john smith hopped onto another parked PCJ-600 parked right next to the PCJ-600 jack smith had just gotten onto. jack smith sped off with his PCJ-600 revving and making motorcycle engine sounds. john smith's PCJ-600 made motorcycle engine sounds too. john smith didn't like motorcycles because they were loud on his ear drums but he had to ride it because no other cars spawned on the road except for motorcycles since he was riding a motorcycle already.

so the chase was on on the PCJ-600s. jack smith got a little too confident in his motorcycle driving and escaping from john smith skills so he did a wheelie and he leaned back too far on his wheelie and he flew off his PCJ-600 and got injured badly, but he did get his longest wheelie distance yet.

john smith was speeding so fast when jack smith flew off his PCJ-600 from doing his wheelie that john smith couldn't slow down fast enough and went way ahead of jack smith. he was disoriented and confused and he hit a low wall and went flying off his PCJ-600 and landed in some grass. he was also injured badly just like jack smith.

it just so happened the two of them were outside of the police station in northeastern algonquin. jack smith knew there was an annihilator helicopter chopper on the roof so he started going up the stairs to the roof. john smith followed him up in a hasty and quick and speedy rush.

jack smith reached the roof and climbed onto the helipad with his legs and hands. john smith did the same thing. jack smith broke the annihilator's window with his elbow and got in and the propeller rotor blades starting going in circles like helicopter propeller rotor blades do.

just as john smith reached the helicopter, it was lifting off into the air. with quick thinking, john smith grabbed onto the bar thing at the bottom of the helicopter that helicopters land on like feet and hung on for dear life....

....TO BE CONTINUED....


	6. Chapter 6: Face to Face With the Killer

Chapter 6: Face to Face With the Killer

"oh crap" yelled john smith as his eyes watched his feet dangling below him and he went higher and higher sky high into the air and sky.

the helicopter was going straight up with jack smith at the controls.

"hahahaha, i lost him" said jack smith to himself triumphantly.

then jack smith changed the camera angle from cockpit view to regular view and he saw john smith hanging from the helicopter's feet.

"damn you, john smith!" yelled jack smith at the top of his voice and lungs.

jack smith got so mad that he started losing control of the annihilator but then he regained control of it again. meanwhile, john smith was hanging tightly with his hands from the helicopter crying a lot because he was afraid of heights and spiders and he was high up and there was a spider walking on the side of the helicopter. it was a black widow.

jack smith was planning to fly the helicopter low down and scrape john smith off against a building but then suddenly his wireless controller ran out of battery power.

"noooo" yelled jack smith as his helicopter started plunging toward the ground.

jack smith quickly plugged in his Play & Charge Kit and his Xbox 360 controller turned back on.

"phew, that was a close call" sighed jack smith in relief as he ascended back up through the air again into the sky in his annihilator.

john smith was getting very cold hanging from the helicopter that high up in the air because the temperature was very low because it was winter and its colder higher up in the sky too. john smith's hands were starting to get frost bite and john smith didn't know how much longer his hands and fingers could hang on to the annihilator helicopter's feet.

"jeeze i wish there was some kind of device that could be strapped to my back and then if i fall from a high up height i just pull a cord and it opens up and lets me gently float down to the ground. i used one of those when i visited los santos last year. i believe it was called a parachute" said john smith.

so john smith kept hanging onto the helicopter for a while and then jack smith flew over the ocean west towards alderney city. john smith knew this was his chance. he quickly let go of the helicopter's feet and fell straight down, landing safely in the water.

jack smith laughed. then he crashed into a skyscraper that just appeared because there was bad pop-in. the annihilator's propeller rotor blades broke off and the annihilator went falling down toward the ocean.

"noooooooo" said jack smith for a long time and then he hit the water.

jack smith's annihilator landed in the ocean right next to john smith and then jack smith got out of the annihilator and was right next to john smith in the water.

"damn i wish i could use weapons when i'm in the water!" yelled john smith.

jack smith started swimming toward shore and john smith followed him swimming. john smith was not a good swimmer though so he took longer to get back to shore.

when john smith did get back to shore, jack smith was nowhere to be seen.

"damn, i've lost him. jack smith, damn you" said john smith.

then suddenly there was the sound of a sniper rifle going off and a bullet went real, real fast right by john smith's head. then another bullet came and hit john smith in the ear lobe.

"ouch, that hurt" said john smith.

john smith quickly ran toward cover and he pushed the take cover button but instead of taking cover on what he wanted to take cover on he got stuck to a wall out in the open. another sniper bullet hit john smith in the pancreas.

john smith tapped R1 over and over again and then he finally popped out of cover, but then got stuck on more cover. two more bullets hit john smith in the eyeball and the pancreas again. then john smith got unstuck from the cover again and started running but he was pushing the left analog stick so hard due to frustration that he accidentally ducked and started duck walking so he was going slower. 3 more bullets hit john smith, one in the big toe, one in the other big toe, and the third one in the eyeball again.

then finally john smith stood up again and got behind cover.

"geez" said john smith.

john smith's health was low and he couldn't afford to take another hit or he would die and respawn at the hospital.

"i need to find out where jack smith is sniping me from" said john smith.

john smith peeked around the corner of the wall and looked around for jack smith and saw him in the distance. the red arrow above jack smith's head gave away his location.

"i found you jack smith" said john smith with gritted teeth.

john smith accidentally bit his tongue when he gritted his teeth and it hurt bad so john smith winced in pain. then john smith pulled his own sniper rifle out of his pocket and the sniper war was on. but unfortunately for john smith, after he fired one bullet the police were on him already.

"i'm that badass nigga your mom warned you about" said the africa american police officer.

"oh no, the fuzz is here" said john smith and he took off running on his shoes and both feet.

"guess who's gonna get shot in the face" said the one cop and then he fired bullets at john smith's face. lucky for john smith they missed.

"you're about to be a statistic" said another cop and then he also shot bullets at john smith but they also missed too.

john smith climbed over 7 chain link fences before he finally escaped from the police. john smith was crouched down in an alleyway panting when his 2 star wanted level finally faded away to grey and then went away completely.

"oh man, that was a close call" said john smith.

then suddenly john smith was grabbed from behind and a knife was under his neck.

"why so serious?" said jack smith.

"jack smith, you bastard!" said john smith.

"mwahaha" laughed jack smith in an evil laughter way.

"why did you do it, jack smith? why did you kill my girlfriend joanne smith with a gun and the baseball bat?" said john smith with tears coming out of his eyeball sockets.

"i didn't kill her with a gun and the baseball bat, i only used those on her after i cut her up with my knife and she was already dead" said jack smith.

"you wanker, why did you kill her?" yelled john smith at the top of his chest and lungs and breath.

"i didn't just kill her, i killed all your friends too" laughed jack smith and he was laughing.

"you mean gary smith? and fred smith? and even jon smith? you were the one that killed all of them last week?" cried and yelled john smith simultaneously.

"yes!" yelled jack smith.

john smith was crying really fast and hard now and was almost drowning in his own tears.

"do you want to know why I use a knife? guns are too quick. you can't savor all the.... little emotions. you see, in their last moments of life, people show you who they really are. so in a way, I knew your friends better than you ever did. do you want to know which of them were cowards?"

john smith fumed with anger and the rage built up inside him.

"hahahaha!" yelled jack smith as he put the knife inside john smith's mouth, "let's put a smile on that face!"....

....TO BE CONTINUED....


	7. Chapter 7: Put a Smile on That Face

Chapter 7: Put a Smile on That Face

jack smith was about to cut john smith's mouth and cheeks apart when john smith's reflexes moved really, really fast. john smith pulled two spoons out of his pockets and gouged both of jack smith's eyeballs out simultaneously. they didn't fall out though because they were connected to his brain by string things so they just hung in front of his face on ropes.

"my eyes, my eyes" yelled jack smith as he fell back, pulling the knife out of john smith's mouth while cutting apart john smith's mouth and cheeks in the process.

"my mouth and cheeks, my mouth and cheeks" yelled john smith as he fell back too in the other direction.

jack smith grabbed his two eyeballs and pushed them back into the sockets but they didn't fit back in cause his eyelids were in the way cause they kind of shriveled back up into his eye sockets. then jack smith got his eyeballs in for a second but they popped back out again.

meanwhile, john smith got out scotch tape to tape his mouth and cheeks back together but the scotch tape didn't stick because there was too much blood so then john smith took out a stapler and started stapling his mouth and cheeks back together but his hands got so covered in blood and slippery that he dropped the stapler when it was stapling a staple and it tore his mouth and cheeks open and apart ever more.

when the stapler hit the ground, it broke apart, and all the staples went flying into the air and they all hit jack smith and he got staples all over his skin and some staples even went into his eyeballs that were hanging in front of his face and some staples went into his head through his empty eye sockets and stapled his brain.

then john smith slipped on his own blood puddle that was on the ground and he went rolling down some stairs. meanwhile, jack smith was wandering around blind and he also slipped in john smith's blood puddle and also went rolling down the stairs too.

while jack smith was rolling down the stairs he started rolling sideways towards a cliff that was right next to the stairs. he fell off the cliff but his eyeballs got stuck on the railing of the stairs just as he fell off and his eye ball ropes wrapped around the railing and tugged his brain front in his head and it stopped him from falling off the cliff. so jack smith was hanging from his eye ball rope things.

john smith saw jack smith hanging from his eye ball rope things yelling for help.

"shhsghh idjjed gaaaahsjs, jack smith" said john smith, but no one could understand him because his mouth and cheeks were all cut up and he was choking on his own blood.

john smith walked over to where jack smith was hanging from his eyeballs and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"that sounded like scissors you just pulled out" said jack smith.

"ireyt wgafafs" said john smith.

"no, please don't!" yelled jack smith.

but it was too late. john smith reached over and cut both of jack smith's eyeball rope things with the scissors and jack smith went plummeting off the cliff to his death on the sharp and pointy rocks below.

john smith's cut up mouth and cheeks twisted into a smile as he heard jack smith's body hit the sharp and pointy rocks below on the beach. and then there was silence.

john smith walked off slowly into the horizon....

........

jack smith's body lie motionless on the beach. but then his hand started moving. slowly but surely his hand reached over toward his cell phone that was lying in the sand next to him. he picked up the phone and felt it in his hand for a while. then he started dialing....

GTA.... 555.... 0100!!!!........

THE END.... or is it?........


End file.
